wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsardom of Bulgaria (Kaiserreich)
The Tsardom of Bulgaria is a country in Southeast Europe. It borders Romania to the north, the Black Sea to the east, the Ottoman Empire to the southeast, the Aegean Sea to the south, Greece to the south-west, Albania to the west and Serbia to the north-west. History After Imperial Russia butted heads with the Ottoman Turks for the eighth time in the Russo-Turkish War of 1877-78, the Russians achieved victory and demanded the establishment of an autonomous Bulgaria. With the signing of the Treaty of San Stefano, the new autonomy was promised Sofia, Eastern Rumelia, Macedonia, and other Bulgarian provinces. However, the sudden creation of a state so large in the Balkans upset the Great Powers of Europe, and so the Treaty of Berlin was signed, limiting the Principality of Bulgaria to only the Northern portion of the Bulgarian-populated territories. Under the rule of Prince Alexander I, Bulgaria would prove to have no interest in staying under the Ottoman thumb. It would grow increasingly autonomous, to the point of de facto independence. As Ottoman rule was still present in large swathes of the southern Balkans, the relatively new nations of Serbia, Montenegro, and Greece were in similar positions as Bulgaria: their size limited, their people under Ottoman rule. But, before the relationship between these mountainous kingdoms could get up to speed, Serbia would invade the Bulgarian nation in 1885. The Austrians had swayed the Serbian king to invade Bulgaria, in exchange for possible concessions in Austrian territory and Bosnia. The Serbian surprise attack would be countered and pushed back, and the only thing that would save Serbia from being overrun by Bulgaria was Austria's threats to the principality. It was not all bad news for the Bulgarians, as the war gave them an excuse to unify with Eastern Rumelia. However, relations between Serbia and Bulgaria were to be forever slashed. Prince Alexander would be forced to abdicate in favor of Ferdinand von Sax-Coburg-Gotha because of Russian pressure, hoping to get a better grip on the Principality. The Tsardom of Bulgaria would be declared in 1908, and Ferdinand would become its first Tsar. The two bitter Balkan rivals of Serbia and Bulgaria wouldn't always fight against each other, however. In 1912, Bulgaria, Serbia, Greece, and Montenegro invaded the Ottoman Empire in the First Balkan War. Each united more of their people, however, the good times would not last. Insulted by their Serbian and Greek allies ignoring the established plan to split Macedonia, Bulgaria would invade to regain its planned land. Instead of being on the offensive, however, and the Second Balkan War would become a Bulgarian disaster when both Romania and the Ottoman Empire would intervene. Humiliated, Bulgaria was left with almost none of its earned possessions. With the outbreak of the Weltkrieg, Bulgaria would be wooed to join the Central Powers by Germany in order to take out Serbia and retake their land. The plan worked, and Bulgaria would work side-by-side its former oppressor the Ottoman Empire in order to defeat its adversaries of Serbia, Greece, and Romania. With the conclusion of the war, Bulgaria was awarded handsomely: Drobrudzha and the whole of Macedonia would be hers. Tsar Ferdinand rules over a proud Bulgarian nation. For the first time in hundreds of years, the people of Bulgaria have been united as one. However, not all is hunky-dory for Greater Bulgaria. Serbia, Greece, and Romania, all reduced to rump states, all encircle Bulgaria like vultures. The Greeks in the south look to their coastal people in Thrace, The Romanians, enticed by the populist Iron Guard, look to their people in Dobrudzha, Serbia, eager to reclaim its title as leader of the Balkans, looks to Macedonia and dreams of reclaiming its lost status. There will be another Balkan War. And Bulgaria must be ready to not repeat her failure. Politics The Tsar has significant political power, from naming generals to deciding which laws will be implemented. Bulgaria is a highly conservative state when it comes to politics, and resembles the Tsarist Russia of 1917 quite greatly. Bulgaria has cool relations with many of its neighbours, due to the many wars between Bulgaria and most of the Balkan nations. The Ottoman Empire supports Bulgaria diplomatically, and Germany has great interests to keep Bulgaria the dominant power in the Balkans. Tsar of Bulgaria: S.K.H. Ferdinand I von Saxe-Coburg-Gotha Prime Minister: Bogdan Filov Foreign Minister: Konstantin Bekyarov Minister of Finance: Kiril Gounev Minister for the Interior: Georgi Sapov Minister of Justice: Dimitar Peshev Minister of War: Hristo Lukov Chief Commander of Land Forces: Todor Georgiev Chief Commander of Naval Forces: Sava Ivanov Chief Commander of Air Forces: Vasil Boydev Military Army The Bulgarian Army is very large for a country of its size: It comprises 16 infantry divisions and 2 cavalry divisions. Even if numerous only a few units are well-trained and fully equipped, the majority of the forces are in much worse conditions due to the difficulties the government faced with the integration of the land they gained in the previous wars. Funding for the army is far from ideal. Navy The Bulgarian Aegean Sea Navy (Belomorska Flota) is relatively strong despite its old age: 2 Battleships, 3 Heavy Cruisers, 2 Light Cruisers and 3 Destroyers. The Black Sea Navy (Chernomorska Flota) consists of 4 Destroyers. Funding for it is far from ideal, but not quite as bad as for the land forces. Air Force The Bulgarian Air Force is comprised of 6 Tactical Bomber squadrons and 10 Interceptor squadrons. Funding for it far below ideal, even worse than for the land and naval forces. Foreign Relations Bulgaria enjoys friendly relations with the former Central Powers (Germany, Austria and the Ottoman Empire), as well as with Russia and Albania due to heritage with the former and previous cooperation with the latter. At the same time, Bulgaria has very bad relations with the former Balkan League (Serbia, Greece, and Romania), with a Third Balkan War being a very probable outcome of such diplomatic situation. Category:Factions